


anchor

by crackerquintis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, Cyclone, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Marriage, Melvester moments, Mentions of Megan, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis baby, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackerquintis/pseuds/crackerquintis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T BE DOING SEVERAL CHAPTER FICS BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IM SORRY ENJOY XXX</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T BE DOING SEVERAL CHAPTER FICS BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IM SORRY ENJOY XXX

anchor-chap1

A faint noise was radiating throughout the small room, a heart beat. "Thats baby," the nurse smiled warmly, Happy felt tears running down her face, Toby gripping onto her hand like a lifeline. "Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked sweetly, Happy and Toby exchanged looks and smiled, "Yes please," The nurse nodded before moving the ultrasound machine around a bit more, "Ah," she grinned, "You're having a baby-" 

Happy bolted upright in the bed, and found herself running to the bathroom to once again be sick. "Fuck," she muttered, looking down to her flat stomach and shivering, "No," She spoke almost sternly like she could control this. Ever since Toby had pointed out her swigging from the vinegar bottle and throwing up every 20 minutes was slightly out of the ordinary, her head had been swimming with screaming thoughts of babies. The fact she was late didn't help, every instinct told her to push the idea out of her head, far away. She wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be. Well, she could, very well she could. Making a mental note to kill Toby she sighed and began to slide down the wall to curl into a ball on the cold floor. 

She lay there, crying until a strong pair of arms lifted her up and placed her back into the bed, wrapping themselves around her. She felt the hands find their way to her stomach and in her half sleeping state she rested hers on top.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The warm sun filled their room, waking Happy. The first thing she noticed was Toby's hands still resting on her belly, she wanted to run, she felt suffocated. But she didn't, she couldn't, as much as it pained her to admit, the idea of a family with Toby was more than she could ever ask for. Raising from the bed she grabbed the nearest pair of jeans, one of Toby's shirts, slipped on some shoes and left their apartment. Leaving Toby a note explaining her trip to go get bagels.

Sighing, she wandered down the hall and waited for the elevator to reach their floor. When it finally dinged and the doors opened she stepped inside and rested her head on the cold metal sides. What were they going to do? She almost slapped herself, Nothing was definite yet. 

And suddenly, her plans to go get bagels seemed meaningless, she needed to know if this was really happening. And so she found herself dumping six different brands of pregnancy test in front of the poor sixteen year old boy at the cash out desk of the store down the street. His eyes flicked awkwardly from Happy to the tests, back and forth until Happy broke the silence,

"Hey kid I get it okay? Yes I've fucked up and now I'm here, talking to you instead of buying fucking bagels so do me a favour, scan the freaking tests and let me go get some breakfast," She snapped.

He slowly nodded and scanned the tests through the register. Handing the money over, She went to leave when he coughed out a quiet "Congratulations," She paused, but nodded as she left. 

Pushing open the apartment door, she slowly walked in. "Oh hey you're back," Toby smiled stepping out of the bathroom with a smile. He grinned grabbing the brown bag off her, "Did you get sesa- oh," he exclaimed, looking up from the bag of pregnancy tests. "No bagels," he pouted. She had to hold back a laugh, This was serious.

"Toby," She choked out. "I think you're right," She looked up at him. "I think I'm pregnant." 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Waiting was the worst part, chugging several pints of water to cover the six separate tests came a close second. But in the moment, where Happy found her self cuddled into Toby's side, the six tests spread in front of them and her phone counting down the time until they would find out the results, she'd never felt more scared. 

"Toby," She looked up to him, "I love you," She smiled, holding him that bit more tighter. He smiled before she continued, "But if you cant do this," A weak smile on her lips, "I wont hate you, I know I've been worried about you leaving since day one. But now, I'll understand. I can take care of us," She found her hand resting on her stomach. 

Toby swivelled so he could face her, "What on earth are you going on about Happy Quinn," He chuckled, "I thought you were meant to be a genius? It most defiantly does not take someone with an IQ as high as yours to see how much I love you. Why on earth would I leave now? I haven't gambled in over 2 years, and you're the reason, And I'm so thankful for that. And now, if we become parents, this one," He placed a hand on top of hers, still resting on her stomach and continued. "Is going to be even more reason to stay. I would never, ever leave you. I love you so much Hap," 

Brushing the tears off her cheeks she nodded and bought him into a gentle kiss "I love you too Doc," She murmured into the kiss. 

A faint beep radiated throughout the room, dragging Happy back to the dream she had earlier. This time, the beep continued for a short while before shutting itself off, pulling her back to reality. Breathing out slowly she turned back to face the table, gripping to Toby. A small gasp escaped her lips and she could tell Toby was smiling as they were faced with six positive tests.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh and so it continues!!! thank you all so much for the hits and kudos over my three works!! this will be the only one contiuing as a story :)) ENJOYYY X

anchor-chap2

She turned back to face him and threw herself into his arms, he laughed as they tangled together. "We're going to be parents," He grinned, kissing her forehead. She laughed, smiling, until slowly her face fell. "We are - we're - going to- parents," she stuttered, "Oh my god, Toby we're having a baby," He smiled weakly, "Yeah Hap, yeah we are," 

He could see the fear in her eyes, "Hey, Its going to be okay. You'll be a great mom," Clearly this was the wrong thing to say, as Happy looked like she'd just been hit by a bus, "Mom, I'm going to be a mo- Toby, No, No Toby," Her eyes widened and she began to shake. "Woah Happy its okay breathe," She burried her head into his chest.

"I don't want to die Toby," She whispered almost silently. He was dumbfounded, he didn't realise how much she was affected by her mothers passing. "Happy, you're not going to die okay? You're going to do great," She looked up at him, "Promise me, promise me Toby," He smiled at her gently, holding her hands in his, "I promise you Happy, You'll be great," 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

They decided not to tell the team yet, Toby wanted a big exciting reveal but Happy didn't want all the fuss and unwanted human contact. She hated the idea of a sea of hands itching to touch her belly, It surprised Toby how protective she had become. He was used to her tall stone walls and sometimes no emotion, but the baby had changed her so much already. 

He'd become used to her strict no PDA rules, no handholding at work, no cute nicknames at work and defiantly no making out at work. This particular rule had been stretched on a few occasions, where Paige had to intervene before Walter saw. But now, Happy was willing to hold his hand, she greeted him with a kiss when he wandered over to ask if she wanted coffee, and she almost didn't punch him when he called her sugar plum. For Happy Quinn, they were big changes.

Of course, Paige was the first one to notice. Even though she wasn't 'enabled' like the rest of the team, she almost had her own element of genius about her. Toby could read people, get into their heads and rip them apart from the inside, but Paige, Paige could tell when something was different. She could tell emotional changes and deal with them, something the rest of the low EQ'd team members fell behind on. In many different situations, Paige could deal with the emotions and social elements of the cases. She would (try to) do the talking, and then the apologising when Walter or Toby inevitably butted in with some offensive or disheartening remark. It was her job, And as Happy was now realising, It was also apparently her job to spy when something was mildly different and dig until she got an answer. 

"Are you sick?" Paige continued to Prod as Happy organised her wrench collection, every once in a while glancing over at Toby, as if to ensure he was still alive. This was another thing Paige noticed and latched onto like a leech.

"Oooh, Romance i love," She smirked, wide-eyed. "So hows things going with your baby then?" Happy froze, and clearly this was the wrong move, but she couldn't help it, she slammed the wrench she was currently inspecting down and looked up, stunned. Paige looked puzzed, until a wave of realisation rang over her face. "Oh My GO-" A hand was clamped over her mouth before she could finished. A loud squeal escaped Paige's still covered mouth causing Walter and Cabe to turn around startled. Happy released Paige quickly, blurted our some excuse about needing to grab more milk and dragged Paige outside. 

"Can i scream now?" Paige asked, excitement flooding her face. "No you most defiantly can not," Happy snapped, rubbing her temples. "How the shit did you know?" She whisper-yelled, "Was it Toby? Oh I'm going to kill that shrin-" She was cut off by the garage door swinging open to reveal a smiling Toby, "You were saying m'lady?" He grinned, tipping his hat. "And before anyone runs after me with flaming torches, I haven't said a word," He empathised, crossing his heart. 

Happy turned back to a red- faced Paige, "Holy crap Paige," Toby exclaimed in a worry, "Are you oka-" "OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE," A sheer scream rang throughout their ears. Happy was clearly too late to cover Paige's now grinning mouth so settled for kicking her in the shin. "What the shit Dineen?!" Happy almost yelled, "What if they heard you?!" Toby tapped her shoulder, "May be a bit too late for that love," He rocked on his heels and pointed to the gathered gang of geniuses.

Staring back at the group, Happy could mutter only one word, "Crap,"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Walter looked beyond confused at what stood before him. The aftermath of a screaming Paige and a panicked Happy, who was not in fact buying milk. Toby looked quite ready to grab said Happy from destroying anything while Ralph had already steered his mother off to the side to reduce further damage. 

"Paige is going to be a what now?" Cabe exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear or possibly excitement. "Maybe we should go inside and discuss... this uh topic?" Toby gestured to the door and lead his now extremely quiet girlfriend inside. 

Once everyone was inside, Toby leant down and whispered a small apology in Happy's ear, "I know you didn't want them to find out this early, but now Paige has gone and practically appointed herself head auntie, we kind of have to tell them," She smiled weakly and nodded, "Its all good Doc, Its all good" 

Everyone stared at the two, Already fully aware of what was happening, as was the entire surrounding area thanks to Paige's outburst. 

Happy was terrified, this was exactly what she was scared off. Paige was being herself, over emotional for no rational reason. And Cabe looked about ready to bust into a Jig. Walter on the other side, looked blank.

"Guys," Toby started, "As you're all probably aware by now," He paused as everyone turned and looked at a sheepish Paige. "That Happy over here, just happens to be carrying a living breathing human being, which I, being the love god I am, happened to help put in there." Happy looked up at him, partially impressed, partially disgusted. "Okay guys, this," She gestured to her stomach, "Is the result of a fun session in which numb nuts over here, forgot to wrap it up," Toby chuckled behind her, "And that was any better?"

Cabe looked ecstatic, like he'd won the lottery, grinning he lifted up a reluctant Happy and spun her around. "Good work kiddo!" He smiled, slapping Toby's shoulder and setting a now very angry Happy down. Paige looked calmer, more relaxed when she walked over, "I'm so excited for you guys!" she grinned. Sylvester looked pleased. "I'm happy for you guys," He smiled, "And so would Megan," He added, his voice slightly breaking. Walter was next, Patting Toby's shoulder and Smiling, "It's not the most efficient thing, granted, but congratulations guys," He smiled, before returning to his laptop. 

Happy smiled up at Toby, His gaze focused on her. "Hey, This will be fun," He spoke softly. She looked at him like he was joking, "You won't be the one pushing a human out your vagina," She pointed out. He laughed at her before spinning her around and pulling her into a hug.

"We can do this Hap, how hard can it be?"


	3. NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note :)

Hello lovely peoples!  
I'm here to apologise for not updating in 6 months, i actually didn't think anybody had even read it but when i checked i was blown away! I know compared to other fics this is really not successful at all but i'm still super proud. I took a break from the whole Scorpion fanfiction writing for a while but since the Season 3 premier (HOW GREAT WAS THAT) I feel like giving it a try again. Obviously i wouldn't hope for great things because i'm rather shit at updating, but i do realise how much i love writing and i'm super excited to get going again. So this is just a little note to say Anchor will be continued and soon!! I'll be taking it slow for a while but hopefully i'll find the time to update more frequently. I apologise in advance for any pregnancy errors i may make but i will try to research!! I'm super excited about this and the next chapter is in progress currently.  
Thankks  
Megg :)


End file.
